Teacher Troubles
by ShianeCollins
Summary: Trowa is sent on a solo mission. But when the rest of the g-boys are sent on their own group mission...what if their teacher is Trowa?...romance for Wufei later...1x2, 3x4
1. Default Chapter

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own GW, but what a pity though.

Teacher Troubles

Prologue

"Another mission Trowa?" a sad voice said from in the direction of the bed.

17-year-old Trowa Barton turned away from his laptop to face his sweet blond lover. "Yes. It's in the United States. It doesn't say how long I'll be gone either." He replied, his monotone ringing through the medium-sized room.

With a sigh Quatre Raberba Winner sank even lower under the covers, almost hiding himself from sight. He hated it when his lover had to leave on a mission that was solo. He turned on his side away from the rest of the room, a couple of tears escaping down his cheeks.

Concern flashed in Trowa's deep green eyes as he watched Quatre on the bed and knew at once that he was crying. Swiftly going to the bed he knelt on it and leaned over the blond's form. Placing a hand on his bare back he rolled the blond over to see his face. But Quatre turned his face away when he lay on his back.

"Quatre, look at me," Trowa said softly.

The blond slowly turned his teary blue gaze up to his tall lover. Trowa reached out and gently cupped a cheek and ever so softly caressed it. Quatre closed his eyes and then felt Trowa lean over and press his lips softly to his own. The blond extracted his arms from beneath the covers and slid them up and around Trowa's neck, pulling him down all the way onto the bed. Trowa now half laid on his lover on the bed and moved his arms so that he was braced on his forearms; he didn't want to crush Quatre.

Quatre opened his mouth to Trowa when the taller pilot ran his tongue over his soft lips. Their kiss thus deepened and continued for a few minutes. When he pulled up from lack of air he leaned his forehead against Quatre's and stared down into his blue eyes. While they caught their breaths back Trowa remained up on this forearms, keeping his full weight off the smaller young man part way beneath him. The blond buried his fingers in Trowa's hair and played with it. He still looked sad, but he felt comforted by the love he'd just received from his beloved.

Trowa slowly sank down, lying partway on Quatre, burying his head into the soft skin of the blond's neck. Quatre wrapped his arms tighter around the taller pilot and held him against him and pressed a soft kiss to his hair.

"So when are you leaving?" Quatre whispered. One hand strayed up Trowa's own bare back, very softly, causing him to shiver. That caused Quatre to smirk and soon he began to trace small, but soft circles on the smooth, if not a bit scarred skin.

"Tomorrow morning." Trowa replied, his breath tickling Quatre's skin.

The blond shuddered and squirmed ever so slightly. His fingers twitched a tiny bit against the skin beneath them and he felt Trowa's lips widen into a smirk. Trowa pressed a feather light kiss to the skin under his lips and felt Quatre give another shudder.

It took a couple of tries, but Quatre managed to ask, "What kind of mission is it?"

With his lips moving against the sensitive skin, making Quatre continue to shudder, Trowa replied, "Undercover. Now, no more talk about it. I have different plans with which to use our last night together for awhile." Trowa smirked. He raised up to see Quatre's face and found the blond blushing. Trowa let out a low, husky chuckle and caught the blond's lips in a passionate kiss.

Two weeks passed since Trowa had left when Duo Maxwell, also roommate in the very large mansion that was one of the many Winner estates, came running through the main hall to the spacious kitchen where his lover Heero Yui was finishing his morning cup of coffee. Quatre sat at the table across Heero, his own mug of tea cradled in both hands. The two looked up when the loud pilot of Deathscythe burst into the room and screeched to a halt just a couple of feet from the table.

"It's way to early to hear your obnoxious banter Maxwell. Take it elsewhere." A Chinese young man, Chang Wufei, said from where he leaned against the counter by the sink.

Heero smirked at his lover before hiding his mouth behind his upraised mug.

"But what if it's to tell you that we received a new, undercover mission?" Duo's voice raised a bit in his excitement.

Quatre's gaze instantly went up to his friend, "Where?"

Wufei's and Heero's attention too, was now on the loud pilot.

"The United States. I finally get to stop using Japanese!" Duo said with a small, devious little smile on his face.

Heero rolled his dark blue eyes and took another drink of his coffee.

"What's prevented you from using your own language?" Wufei said, a slight disgusted tone in his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest, his own cup of tea steaming just behind him on the counter.

Duo turned his blue-violet eyes to the stoic Chinese young man, "Because Japanese is the language we are _all_ most fluent in." he replied. There was a pause.

"You know, sometimes you're smarter than you look." Wufei said with a snort. He turned his eyes away from Duo and took up his tea. Taking a long drink he ignored the small glare sent his way.

"Well anyway, when do we leave and what _is_ the mission?" Quatre inquired.

Duo's face went back to his normal cheerfulness as he turned to the blond and replied, "We leave tomorrow afternoon and we're going as students to some public high school."


	2. Chapter 1

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own GW…imagine how much food you'd have to buy for just Duo! Yeah, but there's this other character that I own, but she hasn't come in yet.

Chapter 1 

"Duo, come on! We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Quatre said, tugging lightly in his friend's arm.

"But! I'm hungry and there's a vending machine just a few feet away!" Duo protested.

"We have lunch in just an hour and a half." Wufei stated.

Duo turned pleading eyes towards the Chinese pilot, "But I'll starve by then!"

"I have a candy bar in my pocket," Heero said. Duo immediately turned to his lover and started to reach for him, but Heero sidestepped him and smirked at him. "You'll only get it if we aren't late to class."

Duo looked crestfallen, but perked up when Heero leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. Luckily no one else from the school noticed.

Duo then grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him toward their next class, Gym. Quatre and Wufei had to swiftly catch up when their loud companion suddenly took off without warning.

But as the four entered the gym, Duo stopped so abruptly Heero and the others nearly ran into him. Heero looked at his lover and found Duo staring at something further in the gym so he followed his gaze. Shock ran through his features momentarily before he masked it back to his usual impassive expression. Wufei looked at what had caught their attention and was very surprised.

"What is it? What made you stop?" Quatre asked from behind the others. He was actually shorter than all of his friends.

"We have one hot teacher," Duo said casually, breaking out of his paralysis.

Quatre frowned and then peeked over Duo's shoulder and then froze in place.

Dressed in shorts, school t-shirt, tennis shoes, and completed with a whistle was none other than Trowa Barton. Currently though he was talking quietly to someone who appeared to be another coach and hadn't noticed the four new students.

Heero smirked glancing over his shoulder at the blond and said, "Remember, we don't know him, we're undercover, though we still retain our own names."

Quatre looked up at him, closing his mouth and nodded. Straightening, he braced himself to see his lover that he couldn't touch or talk directly to.

Duo shook out of the rest of his astonishment and gripped his lover's arm once again.

"Come on so we can find seats together." He said as he lightly tugged on Heero.

Seats consisted of raised bleachers and the four went to sit near the top. Quatre and Wufei sat next to each other and in front of the other two mainly because Duo wanted to use them as a shield from just about everyone else. He now interlaced his fingers through Heero's hand and sat as close as he could. They sat quietly, conversations raging around and below them. A minute or so later the bell rang, signaling that class was to start.

Trowa and the other coach finished their own conversation and went to their respected classes. He didn't even look up at his students when he stood before him. He had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other as he looked over it. He called roll and as he was finishing someone that ran errands for the main office came in and handed him a sheet of paper. The class looked interested and actually paid attention to their coach.

Trowa read the paper and though only the four other pilots noticed, Trowa's eyes widened and he had to read it again. Then he slipped it under the clip and announced, "It seems that we have four new students class." He gazed at the four, his face blank, "Rise and state your names please." He said to them.

Duo stood, his fingers slipping from Heero's and said, "I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Heero Yui." Heero said simply, rising as his lover sat again.

Wufei rose, bringing the attention of several more people to him. He seemed to be able to draw attention to himself, but the Gundam Pilots knew it was because of his athletic grace that he possessed. "I am Chang Wufei."

And then Quatre rose and said softly, "I am Quatre Raberba Winner." A few of the classmates whispered at his name; some recognized him as the heir to the Winner Foundation.

Meanwhile Trowa was writing on the paper clipped to his board and nodded when the blond finished and took his seat again. "Okay everyone, dress out and meet on the blacktop. Today we're playing basketball." He said, looking up at the class again.

The class all trotted off to the locker rooms, while the four remained behind, slowly making their way down to their "teacher". When they reached him, Heero noticed that Trowa was glancing at Quatre, trying not to be obvious.

"So, Coach, what do we do?" Duo asked, cheerful as ever.

Trowa dragged his gaze to see the ever-cheerful pilot and gave a tiny smile. "Well, you can find some suitable clothes for gym in our storage room and then join the class." He suggested.

TBC


End file.
